1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer configurations, and more particularly to automated processes for classifying a computer's configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current configuration status of a computer or server provides a singular classification for a current status of the machine. Various types of configurations can be reported, such as the current security level of the computer or server or a current performance level of the computer or server. Administrators often need to classify the state of the configuration into a handful of categories or classifications for reasons of simplicity and expediency. For example, a web site administrator must be able to quickly ascertain a server's configuration status at a glance, so as to determine if the server is running in “high-traffic” mode—one example of a performance level configuration status.
Unfortunately, conventional logic for classifying large or entire portions of a computer or server's configuration status is typically hard-coded and requires constant maintenance in order to add/remove/update the various pieces that result in the final categorization or classification. These complex pieces of software are also constantly expanding, resulting in new functions and additional configuration information that must be part of any categorization. This is problematic for affiliated software development teams that need to provide an automated configuration status classification function because it requires additional time to tie in the conventional logic. Further, the conventional logic may not be built upon a well-defined and/or well-organized structure, thereby leading to runtime errors. Additionally, an affiliated software development team must fully understand the algorithms behind the categorization process, thereby increasing development time and resources.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the processes of the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way for automatic classification of the configuration status of a computer or server.